


Limerence

by PanicAtTheKelsey



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M, idk why i wrote this, second person bc im not a coward, so plz tell me what you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtTheKelsey/pseuds/PanicAtTheKelsey
Summary: Y/N is hosting a bachelorette party for her best friend. They go to L.A and see Universal studios and then check in to an extremely fancy hotel. Little does she know that she will stumble upon a handsome, mysterious man.....How will she even survive this party!?Please leave a comment if you want chapter two bc i have it written but I don't know if this is any good or not. I plan on writing more explicitly in the next few chapter so I set the rating to Mature.





	1. Aquiesce

You and your friends had arraigned for Wendy's bachelorette party. Obviously you went to L.A. which was where she had always wanted to go. She was so excited just to be there and you all drove to Universal almost as soon as you landed. First, though, you had to get to your hotel. You looked up an interesting hotel which Cara wanted to go to  
"It says its haunted!" she squealed, showing us her phone. You carefully scanned the device.  
"It /says/ that. The internet isn't always true." You reminded her, because she tended to read fake news from time to time. Once, she even thought that Katy Perry was shot to death in a Volkswagen. She made reservations anyway, since it was a /very/ nice hotel and was even within the budget.  
When you arrived, Cara was bouncing like a child, Wendy was leading you inside, you were in the back while June and Sam were on their phones. Cara reaches the desk, ringing the bell to call the attention of....a woman? Her hair was shaved and she was wearing a ghastly shade of eye shadow. Her eyeliner thick and Egyptian, and her dress was a luxurious green.  
"Welcome to the Hotel Cortez. Can I help you girls?"  
"We have a reservation under "Wendy"" The woman, turning on her heels to reach for a key at the top of the rack, then checks the book in front of her.  
"Ah, yes here you are. Room 63, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. My name is Liz." She smiles, and you were unable to tell if the smile was sincere or not but you smile back and you all say your 'thank-you's'. Wendy leads you again to the elevator, as you look around the lobby. Several couches lay in the middle of the room, a huge staircase and this rickety old elevator were the only things that sat in the lobby besides the desk and a bar that side nearby. Though it was simple, it was very elegant and before you knew it you were going up. You clenched your hand around your bag as you shiver. The sixth floor was unnecessarily cold. Wendy opens the door to reveal a huge, gorgeous room which was mostly white with huge beds and a sophisticated bathroom. You sit your bags between the beds that you called dibs on.  
"This is really nice. The must get a lot of business if they keep the prices this low." Wendy says.  
"Or maybe its because of the ghosts." Cara teases.  
"Well, I'm going to hit that bar downstairs." You announce.  
"Were staying here." replies June and Sam one after the other, their faces glued to their phones.  
"You two need to get some air. There's a balcony right there, a beautiful space to sit."  
"Yeah." June rolls her eyes.  
"You guys in?" You ask to Cara and Wendy.  
"/I/ am going to explore the hotel." Cara proclaims proudly.  
"Scream if you find something." Wendy scoffs. "I'll go with you, Y/N."  
"Thanks." She follows you as you open the door, bumping it into someone as they walked by. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" You start to apologize and pull the door closed a little. A man towers over you, staring and smiling wearing a nice pinstripe suit. He had a pencil mustache and he was well built, reaching up to take a cigarette holder out of his mouth.  
"Don't be sorry, dear, be careful." he responds, giving you a look-over as he passes by. Your face is red with embarrassment.  
"That was humiliating!" You exclaim, hiding your face. Wendy is laughing and you look up at her with a scowl. "What's so funny?!" you bark.  
"It's just.....funny. He was totally checking you out."  
"How old is he, anyway, did you see the way he was dressed??" You blurted, trying to shake off the embarrassment you felt. She laughs again as you push the door completely closed.  
When you got down to the bar, he was sitting there by himself and Wendy looks at you with a knowing smile.  
"You know I wouldn't judge you-"  
"I know. Who said I even wanted to??" You stated. She laughs again  
"My bad, /princess/." She teases. You walk over to the bar anyway and you ask her questions you already knew about her wedding.  
"So, who are Michael's groomsmen?" You ask, you already knew them, and two of them had already asked for your number. Although Wendy says they both like to play girls all the time, and you watched them scramble to the next girl without a second thought.  
"Brian, Paul, Scott, and Mark." she replies, turning to the bar where Liz stood.  
"What can I get you?" she smiles  
"Um, a cosmo for me, and a small drink of absinthe for her. She tends to drink too much." Wendy laughs, pushing your shoulder.  
"Hey!" You glare at her. "I just like strong drinks, that's all." You frown, looking down at your hands. Liz pats you on the shoulder.  
"That's alright, doll, we'll get you fixed up." She winks at you and suddenly changed your impression of her. She has to walk past the man and he grabs her attention, whispering to her. She nods and smiles at him and comes back with your drinks.  
"Thank you very much. Don't drink it all at once, Wendy." You chide. After you finish your drinks, the man was long gone and you were laughing and warm. You pull out your wallet to signal Wendy that you should get to bed after the long day you had, but Liz stops you.  
"Compliments of Mr. March." She winks at you. You stand up and help Wendy to her feet and to the room. As you walk down the hall, you see the man you assume is Mr. March.  
"Thank you for the drinks." You smile, "You didn't have to do that."  
"It was my great pleasure." he smiles and extends his hand. "James Patrick March. I own this hotel, and I am just next door should you need anything."  
"Y/N." You smile "Thank you, very much, Mr. March." You lug Wendy into the room. She makes fun of you for being a lightweight but if she drinks at night it makes her sleepy. It was odd, however; she was never /this/ drowsy, and she would always be awake enough to speak and walk on her own at least. you close the door behind you and Wendy groans in protest, slurring out some unintelligible words as you sit her down on her bed.  
"Hey!" You snap your fingers, trying to wake her up. You look around, noticing now that June and Sam were asleep and Cara was nowhere to be found. You shrug it off, since she was probably still ghost hunting. "They're more active at night!" she'd say. Wendy was passed out, completely. You were hoping that maybe she could sleep it off. She did have several more drinks than you did. When you finally went to bed after taking off your makeup and short flow-y dress, you were ready for tomorrow. However, during your sleep, you fell off and hit your head on the side table with a sharp edge. Wendy woke up suddenly and shakes you gently, pulling you back onto the bed. By the time you were fully conscious, Liz, June, Sam, Wendy, and Mr. March and about three others were standing around in front of you. A girl with frizzy hair and a cell phone, a man with a red streak in his hair, and a nice looking older woman. you were in and out of it, still trying to decipher what was happening.  
"She cannot die here" You heard as a whisper. Die!??  
"She won't! She can't! She's my best friend!" You knew that was Wendy.  
"James, please calm down." Unfamiliar.  
"She's going to be fine." Liz. It was all you were hearing besides some whirring noise. You were finally able to speak.  
"You don't /all/ have to be here...." You say, a bit embarrassed that so many people had came to check on you.  
"We insist!" Mr. March exclaims. He sits on the bed. "You are a guest here, and we intend to make you feel welcome."  
You look around at everyone else and they're all smiling at you. You feel a bit overwhelmed and you fell back a little, your eyes blinking slowly. You could feel your head throbbing but you could also feel the bandages wrapped around it.  
"Luckily, it was only a small scrape, nothing major." Wendy says.  
"Where's....Cara?" You barely get out. Everyone seemed to be looking at each other nervously.  
"Um...we don't know." Wendy replies.  
"You should rest now, honey. Here, lay back." She pushes you back gently and you close your eyes. You end up waking up in the middle of the day.  
"Y/N!!! I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up!" She rushes over and clings to you.  
"Wendy....I'm so sorry I ruined your party."  
"Don't be silly. We can stay longer. Or go home. You didn't ruin it I promise." She smiles. you tear up a bit.  
"It hurts." You sigh  
"I'm sorry." She smiles again. "Don't cry, please, it'll be okay, I promise. We'll fix it."  
"I'm getting a drink. Whiskey." You stand up, a little wobbly.  
"You probably dont need a drink, Y/N."  
"I'm going! I'm fine, I promise. I feel better." You say, storming out of the room, heading straight for the bar. Liz greets you, smiling.  
"Honey, why are you up? You don't need to-"  
"Just give me some whiskey please. I promise I'm okay I just need to feel...something other than pain." You chuckle. "Please."  
"There she is!" Mr. March booms from behind you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better." You smile, Liz brings back your drink and I swallow it quickly. "Thank you, Liz." as you stand to leave he grabs you.  
"Why don't you sit for a while?" he looks up at you and you start to feel warmer.  
"I need to lay down...."  
"Then at least let me take you to your room."  
"You don't have to do that, Mr. March, I'm okay" When you say this Liz makes a snorting noise, alerting both of us. She bites her lip to silence herself and Mr. March is....blushing? You have no idea but he was suddenly a bit nervous.  
"James, please." he responds, "Take my hand." You do so, and he takes you to the elevator.  
"You....are very pretty...." You laugh.  
"You are very drunk." he responds, not finding it as funny as you did. You don't say anything else as sober you clamps a hand over your mouth. Wait, no. It was a real hand, he had pushed you against the wall and you grunt a little. In his other hand he clutched a knife, pressing the cold blade against your neck.  
"You know, I prefer to kill when my victims are sober. Makes me see them realize they are going to die...I guess I will make an exception for you." he growls. You shake your head pitifully, whimpering. He unclamps your mouth, smirking. "Go ahead. Scream." But you couldn't, you just stood, whimpering a little.  
"James...." You find yourself say, leaning against the wall. You look up at him and see his eyes soften.  
"Damn it..." he mumbles, pulling the knife away and eventually escorting you to your room.


	2. Consternation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for why it took me so long but yanno what can ya do.

"Y/N, come on, we're going out." Wendy says, and you look around trying to figure out what was going on. No light came into the room from the balcony, and you rub your eyes.  
     "Where are we going?" you ask, yawning. June and Sam were already up, both twiddling their thumbs over the lit screen in front of them.  
     "Cara hasn't come back. We're going out to find her." June states, deadpan.  
     "Have you called her cell phone?" you groan, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing your eyes again.  
     "Gee, Y/N, I never thought of that." Wendy snaps, you look at her in silence for a minute, your mouth gaping. "Sorry, I'm just worried about her."  
     "I know. Where are we going, then?" you stand up finally and pull on some pants, lifting your gown over your head to find a t-shirt.   
     "I would say to check here but I doubt she's here..."  Sam says, looking up for a slight second.  
     "We'll look anyway, just to be sure and to make sure we cover our bases." June puts her phone away, placing her hands on her hips.  
     "Not to pull a Freddy, but we should probably split up." Wendy chuckles a little and you all nod in agreement. Once you settle on floors (you at top 6 and 5, Sam 4, June 3 and Wendy took 2 and 1.) you separate. When they descend, you begin to look through peepholes and trail down the hallway.  
     "May I ask who you are looking for?" I could hear James' voice down the hall. You back up, prepared to run. "Come on, dear, you cannot still be angry at me?" You're frozen to your place and he approaches you. "Now. Who. Are you looking for?" His hand lightly brushes a strand of hair from your face.  
     "C-Cara...." you swallow.  
     "Ah, yes, the blonde." he seems to ponder. "She is....no longer with us."  
     "Wh-what do you mean?!" your face darkens with anger and he backs up, smirking.  
     "I'm sorry, my dear, but someone had to take your place...." he smirks. You must have screamed, but you dont remember it. It all sounded silent and dull, as you clutch your chest and fall to the floor. You remember him catching you, though, and clutching you close to him. You fought with all your might to get him off of you as you sobbed. "Your heart's beating like a hummingbird." his voice next to your ear making you shiver.   
     "Get away from me!" You scream.  
     "Oh no, you will not get away that easily, dear." he replies, and you finally lose the strength to fight. You knew it was crazy to let him hold you, but you did not have any more fight left. "Now, you didn't like her that well, did you?" you hadn't thought much about it until he said it. As fucked as it might sound. She was more of Wendy's friend than yours. She was never selfless. But she was still a person and you still liked her. You felt hysterical but you slowly shake your head if nothing but to get him off of you. "There you are." he lets you stand and wipes away your tears. You were shaking.  
     "I....Why should I trust you? How do i know-?" you refer to his story of killing her.   
     "Oh, I never said anything like that." he winks, strutting down the hallway. You found that your demeanor suddenly changed and you really wanted to come to his room to see what he was up to, but you refrained. You reunite with the girls downstairs. They all come up empty and you end up traveling all over L.A. to find her. Wendy was distraught by the end of the night. She sat on the edge of the bed and cried over the absence of her maid of honor, which she admitted that she was going to crown tonight. You hang your head in shame, because her party was ruined.  
     "I'll call the police." you say after some silence.   
    "Do you think we should?" June asks, looking at Sam and Wendy. Wendy is in tears.   
    "I guess so. L.A. is a huge place and we havent heard from her in three days" Wendy sobs. You call the police and spend the night consoling her, but you were on drink duty, going back and forth from the bar. Your curiosity is at its peak when you get to your room. You peek into the door of James March and you hear him speaking.   
    "I must have her." you hear him say  
    "You have my blessing." a female voice says  
    "You know i lo-"  
    "No, you don't. And neither do I."  
You start to walk away and almost trip over the first tray of drinks, which make a huge noise. You skip inside the room and rush to shut the door.   
    "Liz says these are on the house." You announce. At this point Wendy is almost asleep and June is tipsy. Sam is playing on her phone, not feeling anything since she doesn't drink. You grab another nightgown and change, slipping into bed silently.   
    "Im just going to lay down a bit." You say more to yourself than to them. In 5 minutes you fall asleep. But when you woke up, the entire room was clean, their bags were near the door. Your bag, however was not packed. "What's going on?"  
    Wendy is on her bed, chewing her nails, and Sam is in the shower. June is sleeping on top of her already made bed. You sit up, glancing around for answers.   
    "I don't know what to do, Y/N. I'm out of options....We called her mom last night. I'm going home to be with Michael. We've postponed the wedding." You nodded as she spoke, though you found it to be quite overdramatic. I mean, you knew it was devistating but since when do plans get made so quickly? You knew she was Wendy's best friend but you would have continued on. "Her mom wants you to stay here." she continues.   
     "Me? Why me?"  
     "Well, we actually decided you should stay. You know L.A. and you probably can't fly with a head injury." You nod again.   
     "Come on, its not even an injury that’s stupid.”  You ponder a bit, letting silence fill the space for a while. “If I did I would need clothes.”  
     "Your mom is sending some now." Wendy explains  
     "What about our reservation? I don't know if I can pay for it." You say, a bit worried. “How did these plans get made so quickly?”  
     "We'll figure it out when our reservations run out." Wendy sniffs. "We had to take action sometime. I just started making phone calls when I woke up at like four in the morning." You nod and give a weak smile. You stand up and grab a dress to change into. It was a floral patterned dress which looked to be from the 20s. It wasn't too long but not too short either. You smooth it out as they scramble around looking for anything they might have missed.   
     "I'm still confused why it has to be me." you look at them.  
     "You seem to be more welcome here than we are. The staff are friendly with you. You know L.A. You're better at this than we are." Wendy sighs, as if it was a chore to explain it to you. "Plus we've already made the arrangements and it would be helpful for one of us to stay....Look we have to go our plane leaves in 30. Sam!" Sam steps out of the bathroom fully dressed and drying her hair. She drops the towel in the bathroom and grabs her things.  
     "I'll walk you out, at least."  You stand up to follow them, immediately getting a little dizzy. They walk ahead of you, you try to keep up with them as they get to the curbside to get a cab. "Hey...." Wendy turns to hug you, clutching you as tightly as she could. "We'll find her." You say halfheartedly, knowing the lie you were spinning. You wish you could tell her that she was dead, you wish you could just go with them and help them grieve. You would have no idea what to tell them, how you would tell them. Wendy nods, they all clamor into the cab as you watch them pull away. You suddenly feel ten times more alone. You find yourself about to climb into the elevator when you hear Liz behind me. You turn to meet her gaze.   
     "They left ya, huh?"  
     "Yeah...."  
     "Too scared to tell them that she's dead?" You look at her quizzically. She just shakes her head.    
     "Yeah."   
     "Guess you're stuck here." Your heart lunges.  
     "I dont know how I'm gonna tell them. I dont know how long I have to stay here before they realize she isn't coming home."  
     "Oh, doll." She opens her arms to you, clutching you close to her chest. "It's all gonna work out. You've got plenty of time to think about it."   
     "I dont want time. I want to be with my friends." You whisper. She lets go of you.   
     "Well, cheer up. I'll fix you a drink." You shake your head.   
     "I think I'll just take a nap." You sigh.  
     "Alright, but please dont stay up there and mope. I'm not afraid to come check on you." You laugh  
     "Thanks Liz." You finally get into the elevator, getting off on your floor when you see James walking down the hallway. He didn't take notice of you and you hold your breath. When he passes and you release the breath, you take care not to make a sound as you slip into your room.   
     "You are captivating, my dear." You jolt to attention. In front of you stood James himself, your shoulders stiffen. "That is the perfect dress for you."  
     "Thank you." You swallow, your throat felt scratchy all of a sudden. His predatory gaze seemed to be focused behind you instead of at you but you knew no one was there. You try not to move as you press your back against the door. He takes several steps towards you and you take care not to take your eyes off of him. There was a moment when you had no idea why you hadn’t told anyone. Why hadn’t you told Wendy that she was dead? That James killed her? You felt dizzy, like you were under a trance. He’s inches from your face and at this point you stare down at his shoes. He lifts your chin to look at him and takes your hand into his. He brings the back of your hand to his lips and closes his eyes briefly. When he opens them again, he’s looking at you and finally backs up, staring instensely. Your mind spins with all the reasons he’s in the room with you right now. He approaches you again, his hand resting in the middle of your chest. You knew he was checking your heartbeat and he knew it was fast before his hand even touched your chest. He seemed to hesitate, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t get his words together. He seemed like a man who would always have his words together. You wondered why he was silent. You were interrupted by a loud pounding on the door, as if the one on the other side wanted it gone. Your heart jumps again, he moves his hand and you turn to open the door. A blonde woman pushes past you, knocking you to the floor and seemed to float towards James. You turn to look at them, leaning against the foot of the bed.   
     “When I gave you my blessing, I wanted to be free from you.” Her eyes were red and her mascara was running down her blotchy face. Her beautiful hair was neatly pinned close to her face and her black dress drug the floor. The dress was perfect for her, even though you didn’t know who she was, it framed her figure perfectly. She grabs his throat harshly. “Now you have to leave me be. I’m leaving here. I’m going to Paris.” He doesn’t say anything in response and let’s her leave, the door slamming back behind her. You turn your head to look at him, your heart felt one step away from stopping. He clears his throat and straightened his suit jacket before he speaks again.   
     “Well, that was harsh.” 


End file.
